CHRISTIAN POTTER AND THE DEATHLY BUSSTOP
by That-Golden-Snitch
Summary: HP AU. Comic relief from my more serious stories. Really not intended to be anything more than a selecetion of Harry injokes. Sorry guys! But new REAL fanfic will be up... tomorrow!


**A/N: This is an entirely lighthearted, really shitty fic that I wrote for my friend Anna. It was some comic relieffff. Meh, it won't make any sense to you but R&R away! Hahaha. I'm adding a fic tomorrow that will be based on Lily and James's wedding. It's starting off as a twoshot, but who knows. I might carry it right on. **

**Anyway... here goess...**

CHRISTIAN POTTER AND THE DEATHLY BUSSTOP

_She walked through the barrier sand grabbed her ticket back from the machine. Suddenly their eyes connected, and she shivered inside. They were framed by smallish round glasses, and they were an intense brown. "Wow" She breathed. _

"_Yes that's the boy I was telling you about!" Jess hissed, pointing past him so as to be subtle._

"_Who, the Harry Potter-alike?"_

"_Yes, him, his real name is –"_

"Imogen? Are you awake?" Juliana stuck her head around the door.

"No." Imogen glared at her from slitty eyelids and turned over. But it was no use.

Imogen yawned widely, stretching her arms above her blonde head and scrunching up her eyes, like raisins. The sun was shining in and it looked like a wonderful day. Suddenly Imogen realised! It was the day of the costume party and she hadn't prepared! So she quickly accio'd her regular clothes and changed into them, whilst on her way to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

"Morning dearest!" her mother said cheerily, on her knees scrubbing the floor.

"Morning mum" Imogen plopped herself on a chair to pull on some socks and boots. She grabbed a piece of toast, spread it with Marmite and took a bite. "I'm going to Wimbledon today." She said, once she had finished chewing.

"Okay darling. I'll see you later."

"No you won't! I'm going to Paddy's house to a party then I'm sleeping over at Ellie's house!"

"That's fine sweetheart. Remember diamonds are forever but so is herpes!"

"Love ya!"

"Love ya too"

And with that Imogen was on her way. Suddenly she felt something vibrating in her bag. She flushed.

"Oh no, not again…" She fumbled through her bag, but was intensely relieved to find a mobile phone buzzing.

"Hello?"… "Yes that's fine."… "I'll be there in 5."

* * *

"Hazzer!"

"Hermy!"

Anna and Imogen embraced, and began chatting, as they shopped for Imogen's costume.

"Today I saw something that burned my eyes out."

"What?"

"Lily spelt with two Ls in the middle... like L-I-L-L-Y. It was sick."

"Yeah, everyone knows that it's only spelt with one."

"Two..."

"It's one!" Anna cried.

"L-I-L-Y." Imogen spelt out, counting the Ls on her fingers.

Anna flushed a pretty crimson, the colour of post boxes. "Let's go get some butterbeer." She suggested. Imogen agreed and they headed to Moonbucks. Suddenly a trunk floated past. Despite being intrigued by the escapades of the levitating luggage Imogen turned back to her drink and to Anna. She caught sight of the clock.

"Shit I have to go! See you later!" She gave Anna a quick kiss and before the latter could even reciprocate she had spun on her heel, apparating away.

_Damn, I should stop having homosexual encounters with that girl _Anna thought, sipping her butterbeer thoughtfully.

* * *

POP! Imogen appeared ungracefully and toppled over, almost crushing Jess in the process.

"I had a dream about you last night." As she spoke, Jess helped Imogen up, and she settled on a bed.

"Did you?"

"Yeah it was like –"

"We need to go now! I have no costume!"

* * *

Once the girls had finished their costumes they changed into them. Ellie was superowman, Jess 'herself' (She had forgotten about the party), and Imogen was a mouse. ("I'm a mouse… duh")

Because they party they were going to was run by Muggles the girls decided to arrive in a thoroughly non-Magical way – by tube. Ellie purchased a ticket at Wimbledon (Jess and Imogen had Oyster cards), and they passed through the barriers. Waiting for a train, they added the final parts to their costume. (For Ellie it was a golden headband, Imogen mouse ears and Jess, earrings.)

Finally the train came and they alighted at Southfields. Imogen beeped her Oyster card against the reader, and the barriers opened, as it by magic. And then she saw him. He was standing across the station, by a deserted bus stop. He was smoking nonchalantly, wearing a long coat and _very _good shoes. The breath was knocked out of her just seeing him, and a shiver went up and down her spine. Suddenly he turned to hers, and their eyes locked. His framed by rounded glasses, hers framed by black eyeliner and layered on mascara. She smiled and he returned the gesture. Then she turned away, not speaking for almost half the ten minute walk.

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"The boy who looked like Harry Potter!"

"Yes. He's called Christian."

Suddenly it hit her like a bulldog running into a brick wall. "I had a dream about him!"

She turned back, hoping to see his beautiful face but he had gone, and the bus stop was again, just a deserted, deathly quiet bus stop.

* * *

**ILY ANNA.**


End file.
